Naruto the 7th Hokage
by Gamakichi
Summary: This story is about Naruto and his life as a Hokage. He has been through war and is also going through trouble with a companian who is out for revenge. Also many dark forces begin to line against Naruto and is threating the leaf village.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Naruto the 7****th**** Hokage**

Chapter 1

The young man sighs in boredom as he looks out the window. "Sigh... there is nothing to do.."the young man said. Boom! The door crashes down and a woman wearing a red blouse and black shorts comes into view. "Uh oh! Sakura uh? How you doing?" The young man said while hiding behind his desk. "Naaaruuuutooo!!! I going to kill you!" Sakura yells. Naruto tries to talk his way out of a beating, but to no avail. Sakura grabs Naruto around the neck and starts to jerk his head back and forth while screaming "How could you forget our anniversary you moron!" "I didn't forget Sakura," Sakura stops and lets go of Naruto's neck which was beat red from her grip. "Oh really, then where were you last night," "I was on mission and I am sorry for that, but I do have something special planned for us today." Sakura smiles and says "oh what do you have in mind." "It's a surprise," Naruto says hoping that will please Sakura. "I'll meet you at your place okay," "Yeah okay," Sakura says as she begins to leave the room.

"s!" Naruto says to himself, "I don't have single clue what to do, I completely forgot about that." Naruto begins to sweat from the idea of having to face Sakura's wrath knowing he would rather fight all of the Akatsuki. "Okay this shouldn't be hard, all I have to do is make some Kage Bunshins to go get some gifts and some dinner," Naruto nods at the idea of a picnic and a romance movie for kicks. "Yeah that sounds good and I could get some flowers for her as well," Naruto smiles and brings his hands together and shouts "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Three Kage Bunshins then appear from a poof of smoke. "Okay guys you know the plan," Naruto says raising his fist in the air.

"Alright now that I can get that finished I'll go ahead begin training for that jutsu," Naruto says while taking off his Hokage robe. Meanwhile the Kage Bunshins are running towards there destination. "Okay I'll stop at the Yamanaka flower shop and get the flowers," KB#1 said to the others as headed in his own direction "and I'll get the food," KB#2 said before disappearing. KB#3 grumbles at the fact that he has the hardest job "couldn't we have at least drawn straws." KB#1 walks into the flower shop to get the flowers and sees Ino running the shop. "Hey Ino I thought you were on a mission,"KB#1 asks wondering if he should ask Ino for advice. "Well I was, but Choji got sick from eating some wild berries so we had to come back," "huh? Choji got confuse with what food you can eat, I thought he would be an expert by now," KB#1 says making Ino laugh. "Ha, yeah but these berries look almost identical to blue berries, anyway we'll head back out when Choji feels better, so what are you doing here Naruto?" "Oh..I um..well I am getting flowers for Sakura," KB#1 says making his face blush. "Oh really, what kind of flower are you going to get her?" "I was hoping you could help with that."

KB#3 is standing in the middle of a jewelry store wondering what the hell should he pick. "Ah! They all look the same to me," KB#3 says with frustration. "Damn I hate myselves, those bastards took off and got the easier jobs."  
Naruto is standing in a field across a tall man with long black hair and red eyes, trying to catch his breath. "Gasp...I think I am starting to...get the hang of this," Naruto trying to speak and catch his breath at the same time. "Come on you'll never finish this jutsu with that pace," the young man said. "Oh yeah let's see you try doing this jutsu Sasuke!" Naruto says with frustration and makes several hand signs "alright one more time."


	2. Chapter 2

1

Chapter 2

Naruto falls on his knees from exhaustion "Man this jutsu it takes all my strength and concentration to hold it." "cough that was good Naruto I think we're done for the day" Sasuke says across from Naruto lying flat on his back. "Hehehe I have to thank you Sasuke if it wasn't for having a good sparring partner I wouldn't have gotten this far," Naruto says with a grin on his face. Naruto stands up and begins to walk over to the waterfall that was created by Yamato almost 10 years ago. "Ahh..that feels much better," Naruto says while splashing some water on his face and having some to drink. "So you and Sakura have a date tonight?" Sasuke asks as he joins Naruto by the waterfall. "Yeah, I didn't get to go last night because I was doing a favor for Gaara."

"You forgot didn't you?""Shut up," Naruto snapped, which made Sasuke smile . "Well how is Gaara anyway?" "He is doing fine, he just having a shit load of trouble since the civil war broke out, I was only there to keep the peace while a truce was being decided." "Oh? maybe I should go" Sasuke said thinking that it would be nice to get to know their allies. "No team 8 is already stationed there and will be switching places with team 10 in a week and besides your one of Konoha's best ninja and we need you for our S - class missions." Naruto said after having his fill of water. Sasuke was a little disappointed about not getting to go, but he knew Naruto was right, they have been getting a lot of high rank missions lately. Naruto shot to his feet quickly "what time is it?!" "It's a little after seven" "dammit I going to be late!" Naruto then waved his hand good-bye and took off.

All the Kage bunshins were at the outdoor movie theater with the gifts, flowers, and food. "Well that's it our job is done" KB#1 said speaking for them all. "Wait a minute shouldn't we at least wait for them to show up" KB#3 said. "Yeah we wouldn't someone to take our spot," KB#2 agreed. Kage bunshins # 1 and 2 then dispersed in poof of smoke. "Dammit they did it again!" KB #3 screamed and sat down in anger.

"Where the hell is he, if I had to get nice and dressed for nothing for the 2nd time, I am going to kill him," Sakura said pacing back and forth. All the sudden there was a knock on the door Sakura then walked over and opened the door. When the door opened and Naruto came into view she could tell he was head over heels seeing her in her dress. "Your late!" Sakura said with eyes beaming with disappointment. "Don't worry it will be worth the wait," Naruto said to put Sakura in a good mood. "Heh I can't stay mad at you for long, your like cute puppy with those little whiskers," Sakura says as she reaches and pinches Naruto on the cheek. "Come on, lets get going" "right." Sakura and Naruto begin along side each other. "So what kinda of mission did you go on," Sakura ask instigating what Naruto told her earlier that day. "Huh? Well Gaara was having trouble with the rebels who didn't want a truce, so I was there to keep them at bay while a truce was being decided," Naruto said trying to make his story sound a little more serious than it actually was fearing that she would pound him for any less. Seeing that she was satisfied with his answer he decides to compliment her. "That dress looks beautiful on you Sakura" "Thanks" Sakura then blushed and then began to fidget with her fingers.

KB#3 hears Naruto and Sakura coming, so sets his gift out of view and then dispersed in smoke. Naruto then gains the Kage Bunshin's memory and felt relieved that he knew what the gift was and it was what he had in mind. "Okay Sakura here we are." Naruto says pointing to a blanket on the ground with candles, flowers, and the food that made a nice setting. There was also a movie playing on a big screen from a distance. "Wow you did this for me," Sakura was pleased at the sight. Naruto and Sakura then sat down and took the food out of basket . Naruto pulls out a bowl gourmet chicken salad and a bowl of the best ramen in town. "Hey what are the strawberries for?" "Those are for later" Naruto said with a grin on his face. Sakura face turned bright red, thinking about what they will they be doing with them.

They enjoyed there meals and finished watching the movie. "I guess it's over now" "hold on I got something I want to ask you" Naruto then pulls out his gift and it is a beautiful three diamond ring. "Oh Naruto," Sakura then begins to cry out of happiness. "Well Sakura out of all the things I've done you are my greatest adventure and I would be honored if you would accepted this ring." "Yes, yes!" Sakura then latches her arms around Naruto. "Are you sure because after tonight you ain't never getting rid of me." Sakura then looks into Naruto eyes and kisses him gently on the lips and whispers "I love you." Sakura then pressed her body against his, taking her dress off little by little. Naruto rubs his hand on her chest and kisses her. She pulls off the rest of her dress and lays Naruto down. With Naruto having slid his pants down she proceeds to put it in her.

Naruto wakes up the next morning and Sakura is still asleep. "Your so beautiful," Naruto said as he reached over and touched her on the cheek. "Mmm..." Sakura moans as she begins to wake up. "Good morning Mrs. Uzumaki," Naruto said. Sakura giggled and sat up to give Naruto a kiss. "sigh I got to go" Naruto complained wanting to stay a little longer. "Where you do have to go?" "Well I got to assign missions, sign documents, be at a boring meeting, Hokage stuff," Naruto said while putting the last of his clothes on. "I'll see you later okay," Sakura says as Naruto walks off. "See you later" Naruto then waves his good-bye.

Naruto walking into town making his way to the Administration runs into tall slender man wearing green spandex and a mop-top hair cut, holding hands with cute girl wearing a pink blouse and her hair let down. Uh? Bushy brow, Tenten? When did you guys get together?" "Oh hey Naruto, how you been?" Tenten said. "I doing great, but what about you two?" Naruto asked curiously. "We're just enjoying the springtime of youth?" Rock Lee said while giving Naruto the cool guy pose. "Hehehe we got together over our last mission" Tenten grinned. "Well now that's terrific...hey Lee can I talk to for a moment" "Sure, Tenten I'll meet up with you later okay" Rock Lee gives Tenten kiss good-bye and joins Naruto on his way to the Administration. "Well Naruto what do you need," "Well me and Sakura are engaged," Lee is surprised to hear the news and congratulates Naruto. "Well I need a few best friends to stand at the alter with me" "Well of course," "thanks, well now that's out of the way what about Tenten" Naruto being very intrigued. She is amazing, I feel ten times stronger, I feel like I can fly." "Haha wow, you must really love her," "Rock Lee smiled and blushed at the statement." "Well I am going to go catch up with Tenten, bye," boom! Rock Lee then took off so fast that he almost disappeared. Naruto then walked his way to the Administration and entered his office. "Alright time to get to work" Naruto then cracked his knuckles and put his hands together and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."


End file.
